tolkien_onlinefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
J.R.R. Tolkien
250px|rechts|thumb|John Ronald Reuel Tolkien John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, beter bekend als J.R.R. Tolkien, was een Engelse schrijver vooral bekend van De Hobbit en de In de ban van de ring-trilogie, een reeks boeken die zich in Midden-aarde afspeelden. Hij was geboren op 3 januari 1892 in Bloemfontein (Zuid-Afrika) en stierf op 2 september 1973, op 81-jarige leeftijd. Een groot deel van zijn boeken zijn pas na zijn dood gepubliceerd. Biografie Jeugd Tolkiens ouders, Arthur Reuel Tolkien en Mabel Neé Suffield, waren Britten die naar Zuid-Afrike verhuisde nadat Arthur promoveerde tot manager van een Britse bank in Zuid-Afrika. Toen Arthur en Mabel gesetteld waren, werd J.R.R. geboren op 3 januari 1892 in Bloemfontein, Zuid-Afrika, en twee jaar later kreeg hij er nog een broertje bij, Hilary Arthur Reuel Tolkien. Als kind werd J.R.R. gebeten door een Afrikaanse baviaanspin, een gebeurtenis die een diepe indruk maakte op de kleine jongen, want het voorval zou later terugkomen in zijn verhalen. Toen Tolkien 3 jaar was ging hij samen met zijn broer en moeder naar Engeland terug voor een familie bezoek. Omdat Tolkiens vader dood was gegaan aan interne bloedingen gevolgd door rode koorts voordat hij ook naar Engeland ging bleven de Tolkiens in Engeland. Omdat de Tolkiens hierdoor ook geen inkommsten hadden bleven ze bij de ouders van Mabel Tolkien in Birmingham. In het jaar 1896 verhuisden de Tolkiens naar Sarehole. Daarna verhuisden ze naar Worcestershire. Later gingen ze weer terug naar Birmingham. Tolkien hield net als zijn moeder van planten en bomen. Hij vond het toen hij nog klein was ook heel leuk om de natuur na te tekenen. Maar taallessen vond hij nog leuker. Hij kon al lezen toen hij 4 jaar oud was en kort daarna kon hij ook al schrijven. Hij leerde de taal Latijn al toen hij nog heel jong was. Hij las ook al erg veel toen hij jong was. De verhalen van George MacDonald en het verhaal "Rode Indianen" vond hij heel leuk. Tolkien mocht op King Edward's School in Birmingham ook meehelpen om de route voor de parade van koning George V te ontwerpen. Nadat hij van de King Edward's School af was gegaan ging hij naar de St. Philip's school. Omdat Mabel Tolkien in 1900 naar de Rooms-katholieke kerk overstapte na grote protest van haar familie haatte de hele familie haar. De familie stopten om haar financieel te steunen. In het jaar 1904 stierf Mabel Tolkien aan diabetes in het dorpje Rednal. Mabel Tolkien was 34 jaar geworden. Dit was ongeveer de leeftijd hoe lang iemand met dit type diabetes zonder behandeling kon leven. Pas twintig jaar later werd ontdekt dat ze diabetes had. Voor de rest van Tolkien leven vond hij haar een martelaar voor haar geloof. Nadat Mabel gestorven was voedde priester Francis Xavier Morgan hun verder op. Op de King Edward's school hadden Tolkien en 3 vrienden een geheim groepje: T.C.B.S.. Nadat ze van School waren bleven ze vrienden en gingen in 1911 samen op vakantie naar Zwitserland. In 1914 gingen ze samen naar Londen. Toen Tolkien 16 jaar was ontmoete hij Edith Mary Bratt waar hij verliefd op werd. Van zijn pleegvader Morgan mocht hij haar niet meer zien want hij vond dat zij Tolkien van school afhield. In 1913, hij was op dat moment 21, stuurde hij haar een brief waar in hij vroeg of ze met hem wou trouwen. Edith dacht dat Tolkien haar vergeten was en wou al met een andere man trouwen. Ze koos toch voor Tolkien en ze trouwden op 22 maart in 1916. Zij kregen 3 zonen en 1 dochter. Eerste Wereldoorlog Tijdens de Eerste Wereldoorlog zat Tolkien in het leger als tweede luitenant. Hij zat in het 13e bataljon, hij vocht in de Slacht aan de Somme en het gevecht in Thiepvalridge. In de oorlog verloor hij 2 van zijn beste vrienden: Gilson en Smith, deze vrienden zaten ook in T.C.B.S. Tolkien vertelde later dat degene dachten dat de Tweede Wereldoorlog de inspiratie was van Tolkien hadden het mis. Tolkien moest later terug naar Engeland omdat hij gewond was geraakt in de oorlog, in deze tijd is ook zijn eerste kind geboren: John Francis Reuel Tolkien. Toen hij in Staffordshire aan het genezen was begon hij met schrijven wat hij het Boek van de Verloren Verhalen noemde, waar hij begon met de Val van Gondolin. Carrière als schrijver Het eerste beroep wat Tolkien had na de 1e Wereldoorlog was bij Oxford English Dictionary. Daar werkte hij vooral met Geschiedenis en Etymologie van Duitse woorden. In 1920 ging hij bij universiteit van Oxford werken als leraar in Engelse talen, later in 1924 werd hij professor in Oxford. Hij maakte in die tijd ook een woordenboek voor Middelengels. Met E. V. Gordon maakte hij ook samen zijn eerste boek: Sir Gawain en de Groene Ridder. In 1925 werd hij ook nog eens professor in Angelsaksisch. Daarna schreef hij De Hobbit, wat uitkwam in september 1937. Hij schreef in 1932 ook nog een etymologisch artikel genaamd "Nodens". Later vertaalde Tolkien ook nog het Oudengelse gedicht Beowulf in het Engels. Vanaf 1944 werd hij hoogleraar in Engelse talen en Literatuur. In 1948 voltooide hij The Lord of the Rings (In de Ban van de Ring) en dat werd in 1954 en 1955 gepubliceerd. Toen Tolkiens kinderen nog klein waren stuurde hij hun kaarten van de Kerstman die hij zelf had gemaakt. Hij las hun ook een verhaal voor over de Kerstman. Elk jaar kwamen er dan weer nieuwe personages in voor. Het boek ging vooral over dat de Kerstman met zijn ijsbeer tegen Aardmannen vocht. Overlijden Vanaf 1959 tot 1973 beantwoorde Tolkien vragen die zijn fans aan hem stelden. Hij was erg enthousiast over want hij had nooit verwacht dat hij zoveel fans had. Op 29 november 1971 stierf Tolkiens vrouw Edith op 83 jarige leeftijd. Onder de naam van Edith schreef Tolkien Lúthien. Twee jaar later stierf Tolkien op 2 september 1973 op 81 jarige leeftijd. Onder zijn naam stond "Beren". Dit was een verwijzing naar het Verhaal over Beren en Lúthien. Zo luidde de grafinscriptie: Edith Mary Tolkien Lúthien 1889 – 1971 John Ronald Reuel Tolkien Beren 1892 – 1973 Talen Talen die hij goed beheerste * Angelsaksisch * Duits * Engels * Fins (Quenya is hier op gebaseerd) * Frans (Hij vond het niet leuk) * Grieks * Gotisch * IJslands * Italiaans * Latijn * Middelengels * Noors * Oudengels * Oudijslands * Oudnoors * Quenya (door hemzelf gecreëerd) * Russisch * Sindarijns (door hemzelf gecreëerd) * Spaans (rudimentair) * Welsh * Zweeds Talen die hij gedeeltelijk beheerste Middle English Vocabulary J.R.R. Tolkien leerde vooral veel talen toen hij op de Universiteit van Oxford aan de Middle English Vocabulary werkte. Dit zijn een aantal talen die hij toen leerde. * Litouws * Middelhoogduits * Middelnederduits * Middelnederlands * Nederlands * Oud Saksisch * Oudhoogduits * Oergermaans * Primitief Pré-Oergermaans * Oerslavisch Overige * Afrikaans * Babylonisch * Hebreeuws * Hongaars Gepubliceerde boeken Gepubliceerd tijdens zijn leven * 1937 De Hobbit * 1954 The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (In de Ban van de Ring: De Reisgenoten) * 1954 The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (In de Ban van de Ring: De Twee Torens) * 1955 The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (In de Ban van de Ring: De Terugkeer van de Koning) * 1957 The Adventures of Tom Bombadil and other Verses from the Red book (De Avonturen van Tom Bombadil) * 1969 The Road Goes Ever On Gepubliceerd tijdens zijn leven (Non-Arda) * 1945 Leaf by Niggle (Blad van Klein) * 1947 On Fairy-Stories (Over Sprookjesverhalen) * 1949 Farmer Giles of Ham (Boer Gilles van Ham) * 1964 Tree and Leaf (Over Sprookjesverhalen en Blad van Klein) * 1966 The Homecoming of Beorhtnoth Beorhthelm's Son (De Thuiskomst van Beorhtnoth, Beorhthelms zoon) * 1967 Smith of Wootton Major (De Smid van Groot-Wolding) Gepubliceerd door zijn zoon Christopher * 1975 Sir Gawain and the Green Knight * 1975 Pearl * 1975 Sir Orfeo * 1977 The Silmarillion (De Silmarilion) * 1980 Unfinished Tales (Nagelaten Vertellingen) * 1981 The Letters of J.R.R. Tolkien (De Brieven van J.R.R. Tolkien) * 1983 Beowulf: The Monsters and the Critics * 1990 Bilbo’s Last Song * 2007 Narn I Chîn Húrin (De Kinderen van Húrin) * 2007 The History of the Hobbit part 1 door John D. Rateliff met goedkeuring van Christopher Tolkien. * 2007 The History of the Hobbit part 2 door John D. Rateliff met goedkeuring van Christopher Tolkien. * 2009 The Legend of Sigurd and Gúdrun * 2014 Beowulf: A Translation and Commentary * 2015 The Fall of Arthur * 2017 The Tale of Beren and Lúthien (Beren en Lúthien) * 2018 The Fall of Gondolin (De Val van Gondolin) De serie The History of Middle-earth * 1983 The Book of the Lost Tales part 1 * 1984 The Book of the Lost Tales part 2 * 1985 The Lays of Beleriand * 1986 The Shaping of Middle-earth * 1987 The Lost Road and Other Writings * 1988 The Return of Shadow (The History of the Lord of the Rings Part 1) * 1989 The Treason of Isengard (The History of the Lord of the Rings Part 2) * 1990 The War of the Ring (The History of the Lord of the Rings Part 3) * 1992 Sauron Defeated (The History of the Lord of the Rings Part 4) * 1993 Morgoth's Ring (The Later Silmarilion Part 1) * 1994 The War of the Jewels (The Later Silmarilion Part 2) * 1996 The Peoples of Middle-earth Categorie:Auteur Category:Tolkien ca:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien de:J. R. R. Tolkien en:J.R.R. Tolkien es:J.R.R. Tolkien fr:J. R. R. Tolkien it:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien ja:J・R・R・トールキン pl:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien pt-br:J.R.R. Tolkien ru:Джон Рональд Руэл Толкин